Faith and Fear
by saiyanjutsu
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are sent on a secret mission in Karakura, what is this mission? To take care of a 7 yr old boy of course! Wait what?...
1. Cousin Not Son

"Rukia?"

"hm?"

"Why is it every time Soul Society needs something done they get me?" Asked the carrot top.

"Stop you'r complaining would ya, besides_ its_ not that bad of an order, if you ask me _it_ should really help you later on in life".

"I'd appreciate it if you shinigami didn't call me an "_it_", I do have a name y'know" said the boy who looked to be seven years old. "hmph well sorry, I've been known to forget peoples names and faces"

"eh? What kind of excuse is that!?"

"What do you mean?! That isn't an excuse its the truth!"

"So what are you mentally retarded?" This quote from the boy earned a giggle from Rukia. "RUKIA!!! Don't laugh! Your just encouraging him to throw insults at me!" Yelled Ichigo. "Sorry Ichigo, but you have to admit that was pretty funny". A red vein popped out on Ichigo's head, he was so going to get her back later.

"The world of the living isn't too bad, you have better entertainment here than Soul Society" Said the boy as the group of three walked past an arcade, Rukia nodded in agreement "yes, theres lots of things you can do in the living world". "Oi! Rukia, shrimp, were home now" said Ichigo, Rukia;s eyes moved from the boy's, to ichigo's then to the house behind. Sure enough, they were home.

"SUPER DAD KAMAKAZE...Huh?" Isshin blinked once, then twice "ICHIGO!!! YOU'VE FINALLY BECAME A MAN!"

WHACK

"SHUT UP OLD MAN! ITS NOT LIKE THAT!"

"So who was the lucky girl? Let me guess it was Rukia-Chan wasn't it?" Isshin moved from Ichigo to Rukia "its true isn't it Rukia-Chan! You helped my son become a man and gave me a grandchild in the process!" "uh..." Rukia was lost for words. "SO IT IS TRUE!!!"

ANOTHER WHACK

Unaware of his actions the boy hid behind Rukia, Rukia was surprised by the display of affection but decided not to make a big fuss about it. "Sorry Mr Kurosaki but no I did not help Ichigo...Become a man...Uh this is my um..Cousin, yeah my cousin!" Said Rukia with a fake smile. "huh? Cousin? Well he certainly looks like you thats for sure heh, if you hadn't of said that he was your cousin I would have thought he was your son!" "ah, really?" Said Rukia as a huge sweatdrop fomed from the back of her head. "So whats your name young man?" Isshin asked as he bent down to the boy's height. The boy slowly came out from behind Rukia "Kye, Kuchiki Kye sir" said the boy as he did a slight bow to Isshin.

"No wonder he's related to you Rukia-Chan! He's got such good manners!" Said Isshin as he gave the kid a big goofy grin "my name Kurosaki Isshin! Its a pleasure to meet you Kye-Chan!" Isshin held his hand out and Kye took it hesitantly and shook it , Isshin burst out laughing seeing the boy's hesitance, Ichigo raised an eyebrow at his father's behaviour "gomen, gomen! Its just that you remind me so much of Ichigo when he was a little boy, he was such a mummy's boy like you! He'd always hide behind his mother whenever he was meeting a stranger" both Ichigo and Kye blushed at the statement.

"Uh, Mr Kurosaki, like I said before he's my cousin not son" said Rukia who was now stressing the point of _cousin_.

"ah of course Rukia-Chan, _cousin._"

-Inside the Kurosaki residence-

"Would you like anything to eat Kye-Kun?" Asked Yuzu

"yes please Yuzu-San"

"ah, is origini ok?"

"hai"

"ok" said the girl sweetly "it should be ready soon."

Ichigo, Rukia and Kye were sitting at the kitchen table while Yuzu made them a snack. Karin had gone off to play with her friends before Ichigo and Rukia came back and Isshin had gone to the clinic.

Kye looked at Ichigo intently with his big brown eyes, Ichigo simply looked away. Rukia watched the silent battle and thought it was time to break it up "so, Kye, do you know why my brother wanted us to look after you?"

Kye shook his head "no, i'm in the dark about it as well"

"I see" replied Rukia.

"This is so stupid" said Ichigo

"you think I haven't realised that?" Said the boy coldly sounding almost like Byakuya.

Rukia sighed "fighting isn't going to get us anywhere"

Everybody sat in silence until Yuzu's cheery voice reached their ears "food is ready!"

After they all had their fill of Yuzu's cooking the three went up into Ichigo's room. Ichigo was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling, while Rukia was sitting on the chair next to his desk, she appeared to be drawing Chappy the bunny from what Kye could tell. Kye's eyes then landed on Ichigo and he saddened. _"Okasan, you said Otousan was strong and friendly"_ thought Kye. He looked back at Rukia _"You are wrong Okasan"_


	2. The Mini Ichigo

Rukia awoke to find herself on Ichigo's bed.

_why am I here?_

She felt a light weight on her arm, she looked down to see Kye cuddled next to her, she couldn't help but soften her eyes at the display of affections this little boy was giving her. Her eyes wandered off to Ichigo's bedroom floor. Her eyes slightly widened. There was Ichigo lying on the floor with no shirt!

_Where's his shirt! Was it that hot last night? _

Thats when she realised he was using his scrunched up shirt as a pillow _"phew, that was close for a second there I thought we may have down someth- wait! What am I thinking!?"_

Rukia metally slapped herself. She shouldn't be thinking like that, especially since its Ichigo. She heard a grumble, was Ichigo waking up?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo groaned in his sleep, for some reason his bed felt very hard, and why was his pillow so tiny? He rolled onto his side, trying to find a more comfotable position. It work for a little while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia realised Ichigo was in an uncomfotable position so she decided to wake him up even if it was a sunday. She gently put the sleeping Kye's head on to the pillow and removed herself from the bed, she walked gently across the floor so she wouldn't wake up the sleeping boys. She bent down next to Ichigo. "Ichigo" she called softly. No answer, Rukia sighed, this was going to be tough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kye slightly awoke from his slumber, he thought he heard Rukia's voice so he opened one eye and saw Rukia kneeling beside Ichigo. From what he could tell she looked to be brushing the fringe out of his eyes. "Ichigo" she said, "you should wake up, it looks uncomfortable there" he replied with a groan. "Rukia?" He said as his eyes fluttered open. "hey sleepy" she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo slowly rose up from where he was sleeping "Rukia, why am I on the ground?" He asked suddenly. "How should I know, I woke up in your bed with Kye" said Rukia as she pointed her thumb at the sleeping figure. "Oh.." Said Ichigo, "Oh?" repeated Rukia "yeah I kinda remember now, you and Kye fell asleep on my bed and moving you guys would be too much of a hassle so I camped out on the floor "oh" she repeated. 'Well I thought I would wake you up anyway cause you looked uncomfortable". "Heh, thanks", "no problem, now hurry up and get your shirt on i'm hungry". "Aw, don't like what you see?" Teased Ichigo "hmph not really, your kinda scrawny actually" replied Rukia. Ichigo's smirk changed into a scowl "whadaya mean scrawny?" "Well compared to Renji you are, and thats saying something cause Renji's considered as a light weight in Soul Society".

"WHAT! You lie!" Replied Ichigo "nope" Rukia replied smugly, she had expected him to give up after that but when she saw his scowl turn back into a grin she began to worry. "Well maybe your eyes aren't working so well as they use to" He whispered as he moved closer "I-Ichigo?" _Damn her voice got caught in her breath. _He leaned on top of her and Rukia was forced to lay on the floor with Ichigo hovering above, He slowly raised her hand to his well toned chest, Rukia's eyes widened. "Maybe you should let your hands judge because your eyes don't seem to be working properly at the moment" he said as he whispered in her ear, Rukia got goosebumps all up her neck and arms as his breath tickled her ear. He then moved her hand down lower, to his six pack, he didn't think Rukia's eyes could get any wider, he silently laughed. "Well? Whats your judgement now?" He asked, grinning proudly "your not playing fair" she spoke softly. Ichigo chuckled "I take it you've changed your mind then?" He knew he was pushing it but it felt so good to be winning against her for once instead of losing not to mention he didn't mind her warm hand being there. He moved his head slowly towards Rukia's, he had no idea what he was doing, his mind at the moment had turned to jelly. Rukia also moved her head forward.

KNOCK, KNOCK

Ichigo and Rukia backed off eachother imediately. "Ichi-ni? Are you awake?" Rukia looked at Ichigo "uh, y-yeah Yuzu, what do you want?" "I just came to tell you your friends are here". Now both of them had their eyes wide open "who exactly Yuzu?" Asked Ichigo "oh just Ishida-San and Inoue-San" both Ichigo and Rukia sighed in relief "ok Yuzu I'll be right down'. They both walked down the stair aisle, not daring to look at eachother. "Kurosaki-Kun! Kuchiki-San!" Waved an over cheerful Orihime. "Hello Inoue" Rukia greeted "Kurosaki, why is your shirt back to front?" Asked Ishida, Ichigo's face turned scarlet red from embarassment "It just is ok!"

SILENCE

"Uh...Any-"

"YAWN" everybody raised their heads to the stair aisle "what did I miss?" Asked Kye, eyes still foggy from sleep. "Ah Kye, your up, did you sleep well?" Asked Rukia "yeah" said Kye as he broke into a big grin "thats good" she said. "Wow he even has Ichi-ni's grin" said Karin from the hallway. "Eh? What are you talking about Karin-Chan?" Asked Inoue. "Ichi-ni use to smile like that whenever mum was around" eveybody's eyes went from Kye to Ichigo "hey! Don't compare us!" 'Ne, Kurosaki-Kun...Is he your son?" wondered Orihime "WHAT!? No! Of course not!" Ishida pushed his glasses up and bent down to inspect the young boy. He first observed his hair, it was jet black, his eyes wandered over to Rukia's hair, it was the same colour. He then gazed into his eyes, they were a familiar chocolate brown colour _"definetly Kurosaki's eyes"_ he thought. "Hey mister, are you gay?" Ichigo burst out laughing. "W-what was that you little brat!?" "I just assumed you were gay cause you were staring at me as if you were checking me out" said Kye as he folded his arms over his chest "oh and just to give your hopes up, I don't swing that way" Ishida was now red with embarrassment and anger, his was shaking his hands as if he was imagining choking something. Ichigo was still laughing his head off. _"He definetly has Kurosaki's attitude too"_ thought the now red Ishida.

"Um ok, just to clarify things" spoke Rukia, Ichigo stopped laughing. "Kye is one of my distant cousins from the Kuchiki family, He is no way related to Ichigo therefore he cannot be the father of Kye, we were ordered by Ni-Sama to take care of him for a while, thats all" Inoue let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Can you honestly believe that story Kuchiki-San?" Asked Ishida "eh? Whats that supose to mean of course I can, Ni-Sama told me himself" "if you say so" sighed Ishida. "Ne Rukia, is it ok if you and Ichigo could take me to the park?" Asked Kye. "The park? Sure why not? You coming Ichigo?" "Might as well, I don't have anything better to anyway" replied Ichigo "did you guys want to come?"

"YES!"

"No"

Ichigo and Rukia both looked at Ishida and Inoue. "Aw, so your not going to come Ishida Kun?" Asked Inoue.

"Uh, no Inoue-san I can't".

"Hm, oh well I'll talk to you later then" said Inoue as she waved her hand vigirously at Ishida.

The walk to the park was peaceful, Kye usually walked close to Rukia, Inoue noted. She looked up at Ichigo who was walking beside her, she noticed that his scowl had softened a bit and his body looked relaxed. "Ne, Rukia?" "Yes Kye?" She replied "what do you like about Ichigo?" He asked. Rukia stopped walking, "whoa, whats with the twenty questions?" She playfully asked. "Yeah and why are all the questions about me" butted in Ichigo, Inoue watched in interest. "Hmph, does it really matter? I was just curious thats all" said Kye as he crossed his arms over his chest and held his chin up "argh! Don't do that! Rukia does the same thing!" Said Ichigo "do what?" Asked Kye slightly annoyed "yeah, Do what?" Asked Rukia also annoyed. "Whenever we get into an argument you always cross your arms and raise your chin and act as if your all high and mighty and above me!" "Well maybe I am above you! Don't forget Ichigo I'm a noble!" "Not in this world you are!" They're faces moved closer to eachother with each coming insult.

"Well at least my eyes work properly!" "What are you talking about fool?! My eyes work perfectly fine!" Said Rukia, face red with anger. "well they weren't this morning! And to think you were comparing me to Renji!" Inoue was now really interested, Rukia was comparing Ichigo to Renji? Did Rukia and Renji have something going on in the past? "well at least i'm not a pervert!" She yelled "i'm the pervert? If I remember correctly it was your hand on my chest!" Ok, Inoue wasn't so interested anymore, in fact it kinda hurt a little. "And who was the one guiding my hand!? Not to mention you were basically on top of me!" Spat Rukia "well it didn't look like you had any intentions stopping me so that makes you a pervert as well!" Rukia opened her mouth then closed it again _"it does make me one"_ she thought. "Um, guys?" Rukia and Ichigo spun their heads around at the voice's owner "your friend ran off in tears" said Kye as he jerked his thumb in the direction where Inoue ran off.

"Uh oh"

"what?" Ichigo asked Rukia. "Inoue has feelings for you".


	3. Broken Hearts and Forbidden Acts

"_Uh oh"_

"_what?" Ichigo asked Rukia. "Inoue has feelings for you". _

"Your joking right?" Asked the surprised Ichigo, Rukia shook her head. "No i'm not, I think you better explain some things to her". "What!? Why does it have to be me!? If anybody's going to be explaining it has to be you afterall, she's jelous of you not me" "but your the one she's in love with Ichigo!" "S-so she'll get over it besides, its not as if I have any feelings for her I just never felt that way about her" Rukia sighed "look we'll see her at school tomorrow, I'll explain things then ok? But for now were're taking Kye to the park" said Ichigo as he threw a glance at Kye. Rukia softly nodded.

Inoue ran as fast as she could, tears were falling from her eyes _"Kurosaki-Kun had made a move on Kuchiki-San" _her heart stung at that thought. As she made it to her apartment the first thing she did was lay on her bed and cyed her heart out. "I'm too late" she said.

"Ichigo! Rukia! Watch me!" Yelled Kye as he slid down a slide. "He really is just a kid, isn't he?" said Ichigo as he watched Kye from one of the park seats with Rukia. "Yeah" she replied "he seems to like the park a lot considering its his first time here" Ichigo nodded in agreement. "Did you want any ice cream?" He asked "sure" she said "what flavour?" "Strawberry thanks" Ichigo nodded and walked off to ask kye what flavour he wanted.

"Strawberry!" He announced with a big grin "you too huh?" Said Ichigo "you and Rukia are a lot alike kid" sighed Ichigo "how so?" asked Kye "its just the way you act and the way you look, thats all" Kye smirked "you must watch Rukia a lot to know how she acts and looks" "whatever you say kid, i'm just gunna go get the ice creams now" said Ichigo as he walked off "I have a name you know!" "Yeah, yeah" waved Ichigo. Rukia smiled at the sight before her, it kinda reminded her of the way Ichigo and Isshin acted together except there was less physical abuse and more verbal abuse. _"Ichigo would make a good dad"_ she thought. What are you getting all smilely about?" Ichigo asked as he approched Rukia with a strawberry ice cream and a chocolate ice cream "nothing that concerns you" she retorted, Ichigo shugged "here" he said as he handed her a cup of strawberry ice cream, she took the ice cream and thanked him.

There was a peaceful silence as they ate their ice cream. Ichigo looked down at Rukia, she was the twirling the mini plastic spoon in her mouth with her tounge. He saw a bit of the soft pink flesh every now and then and he enjoyed it whenever it seemed to make an appearance. "How long do you think your going to be here this time?" He asked trying to distract his mind, Rukia didn't look up " I don't know, however long Kye is here I guess" "I see" replied Ichigo. "I can't believe i'm saying this but I think we should take Kye to our school tomorrow" said Rukia as she kept her eyes looking at Kye "your really attached to him aren't ya?" Said Ichigo with a amused look "no i'm not attached i'm just saying that if anything happens to him and i'm not there Soul Society will have my head". "Can you imagine the rumours though?" He asked in a calm voice "they're just rumours Ichigo, besides I'll come up with some story they'll believe" Ichigo nodded. He looked at his watch, it read 5:00 PM, he sighed. "We should probably get going soon Rukia, it'll be dark in another hour or so" "ok" she replied. He looked down and a small smile crept up on his face "not hungry?" he asked as he looked at Rukia's index finger which was currently rotating in the cup of melted strawberry ice cream "ah, yeah I guess you could say that". "Here, let me help" he said as he gripped Rukia's wrist lightly and brought her hand just before his mouth. Rukia looked at him strangely, Ichigo smirked as he slowly brought the finger dripping with ice cream closer to his mouth. The tip of her finger slowly slid into his mouth, Rukia's eyes widened as she felt the insides of his hot mouth, his tounge slowly massaged her finger as he licked the ice cream off. Rukia bit her lip to keep herself from moaning, he slid her finger deeper into his mouth then slowly brought it out again, his teeth slighty grazing her pale finger, this time she whimpered. He knew he was teasing her but it felt so good to see her squirm under his touch but all good things must come to an end. He slowly brought her finger out of his mouth, kissing the tip just before he let go. "C'mon, we'd better get Kye and head off" he said as he stood from his seat, Rukia slowly nodded, face flushed from the actions taken before hand. "Kye! Lets go! The sun's setting, it'll be dark soon!" Yelled Ichigo "kay!" Kye yelled back.

The walk back was quick and quiet, once back the Kurosaki family had decided that Kye would sleep in Ichigo's room on a futon. Rukia had a shower, had dinner and went to bed early. She had too many things on her mind, which was all mainly about Ichigo. Ichigo and Kye also hit the sack early. Rukia raised her hand up infront of herself as she lay in bed _"why did he do that?"_ she asked herself. She was confused and frustrated, there was no way she was falling for Ichigo but if that were true why didn't she stop him? "Because I couldn't" She told herself.

She closed her eyes _"this cannot happen, its forbidden". _

"I'm sorry Ichigo" she whispered. "This must stop".


	4. Putting The Pieces Together

Ichigo woke up that morning feeling good, which is quite a suprise cause he was never a morning person like Rukia.

"_Rukia"_

he grinned at himself, he had made that person lose for once. "2 for Ichigo, 153 for Rukia" he thought. He looked down at Kye who was sleeping on the futon next to his bed. He was spread out like a starfish and had drool coming down from his mouth. His jet black hair was messed up and he could hear light snoring. His eyes softened, _"he may be a brat but his still a kid" _

Ichigo said to himself. He looked at the clock on his bedside and noticed it was 6:30 AM. "Good, just enough time to get ready".

After he had finished getting ready for school he walked down the stair aisle expecting Rukia to be down there eating her breakfast but instead he was greeted with Yuzu and his father.

"Ichigo? What are you doing up so early? Your Super Dad Kamikazi Attack isn't expected for another half hour yet!" Said Isshin.

"I just felt like getting up early today thats all" replied Ichigo. "Rukia-Nee said the same thing" said Yuzu from the kitchen "what? She did?" Asked Ichigo, Isshin nodded

"yep, kinda weird really considering she usually gets herself up earlier enough as it is". Ichigo looked at the floor. "Ichi-Ni? Did you upset Rukia-Nee?" Asked Yuzu "I don't know" replied Ichigo. "Well when you see her you should talk to her" Ichigo nodded and walked back upstairs.

"Hey shimp! Time to get up!" All Ichigo received was a groan. "Oi! You have to come to school with me and Rukia so hurry up and wake up!" Kye's eyes twiched then he mumbled some thing but Ichigo couldn't catch all of it, all he caught was "_mum_....._scared_....._monsters_....._mask_" Ichigo furrowed his eye brows_ "mask?"_ He thought, did this kid fight a hollow or something?

Another word came into mind_ "mum"_ Ichigo's eyes saddened _"he must've lost his mum to a hollow"_ he thought. Ichigo heard Kye groan again and saw his brown eyes slowly open "d-dad?" He said, vision still hazy from sleep "uh, no Kye its me Ichigo" said Ichigo softly "Ichigo?" He said slowly, his eyes snapped open in realization "mum! Is mum better yet!? Is she awake!?" Said Kye as he gripped Ichigo's arm, his eyes wide in horror and hope. "Ichigo's eyes pained to see the boy like this

"I don't know Kye, I've never met her" he said as he looked into a set of brown eyes much like his own. Kye fell silent "where is she?" he asked, "wheres who?" asked Ichigo "Rukia" he said finally. Ichigo's eyes widened,_ "it can't be, could it?"_.

"Where is she?" He asked again in the same emotionless tone "she went to school early today" he answered. "School?" He repeated, Ichigo nodded. "Kye gave a soft smile and said "good, shes ok".

Rukia was glad once she reached school, that way she could easily distract herself when Ichigo comes. She sighed as she sat in her chair _"hopefully he didn't forget to bring Kye along with him"_ she thought.

Her thoughts changed from the orange haired man to the midnight haired boy, she didn't know why but the boy seemed really attached to her, she felt like a mother really. A warm smile came across her lips, she never thought of herself being a mother.

"Rukia!" Rukia whipped her head around to see Kye running over to her, wrapping his arms around her torso. "Whoa, Kye? Hey are you ok?" She asked concerned, Ichigo walked in soon after.

"Don't ever leave without me again, you scared me" said Kye, his voice muffled from Rukia's shirt "scare you? I didn't mean to I was just-"

"Rukia" Ichigo interupted "can I talk to you later?" Rukia looked at him curiously "sure" she replied. "Kurosaki? You brought him along with you?" Asked Ishida as he walked up to the group of three "Rukia wanted him here" he replied, his eyes still focused on Kye, "I see" he said. Chad was next to walk up to the group "Ichigo, why is there a kid strapped to Kuchiki?" "long story" he said.

The group was pretty much oblivious to the stares they were getting. "You ok now Kye?" Asked Ichigo "yeah" he said as he detangled himself from Rukia. Rukia was curious at Ichigo's behavior, he was being caring and tender to Kye, which she never expected from him.

"Ok everybody to their seats!" Yelled the teacher as she walked into the classroom. "Uh, Miss Ochi? Aren't you gunna do something about that kid that Ichigo brought with him?"Asked Keigo "no why Keigo? He isn't being a distraction" Said the teacher with a sarcastic smile "uh, no reason" said Keigo, embarrest. "good now lets begin class".

First period went by fast, and soon enough lunch came. Ichigo's group headed up onto the roof to eat lunch as did the girls from Rukia's group. "Ne, Kuchiki-San, whos that little boy? He looks a lot like you" asked one of the girls "yeah who is he? And why did he walk in with Ichigo?" Asked Keigo.

"Did you and Kurosaki do it?"Asked another girl "What?! Ichigo lost his virginity before me?!" Whined Keigo "shut up Keigo!" Yelled Ichigo. "You were pregnant?" Asked another girl "wha- no! Of course not!" Said Rukia, red from embarrassment.

"Then who is he?" Asked Mizuro "he's-" "Rukia" Ichigo cut off "can I talk to you for a sec?" Rukia sighed in irritation "if you must Ichigo" said Rukia through clenched teeth. "Did they just call eachother by their first names?" Mizuro asked as Ichigo and Rukia walked off "yeah they did, maybe there _is_ something going on between them" said Keigo

"c'mon, this is Ichigo were're talking about, he's not going to fall for any random girl so easily" said Tatsuki. "Well he's got to find love sometime in his life" said Mizuro as he watched the two figures walk off.

"Ok, so what do you want Ichigo?"Asked Rukia. She was really hoping it wasn't about yesterday, she wasn't ready to talk about that just yet. "Its about Kye" he said bluntly.

She rose an eyebrow "what about Kye?" She asked "This morning I went to wake him up and he was having a nightmare" began Ichigo. Rukia nodded for him to continue " he was talking in his sleep and what I could gather from was that his mother was attacked by a hollow" Rukia took a silent gasp "w-was she killed?" Ichigo shook his head "no, but I think she's in bad shape cause Kye mistook me for his father and he started grabbing on to me and screaming about his mum, asking if she was ok or not".

Rukia's eyes fell to the cement below "I didn't know he was struggling, the day before when we were in your bed he wasn't having any nightmares" she said.

"I think theres a reason to that" Rukia looked up at Ichigo with confused eyes. "He asked me where _she_ is" "_she_? As in his mother?" questioned Rukia "I asked who" said Ichigo ignoring Rukia's question "and all he said was _Rukia_" Rukia's eyes widened.

"I said you went to school then he said _good, shes ok_ so I have to ask you something Rukia, why was it you and me who had to look after this boy? Why out of everyone else out of Soul Society did your brother choose us? Why is Kye refering you to his _mother_? Why is Kye refering me to his f-" "I don't know Ichigo!" Yelled Rukia "I- just don't know" she said softer then before.

"Should we ask him about it?" Rukia opened her mouth but was cut off by another voice "there is no need, I'll explain this to you" Rukia's eyes widened at the sound of the voice "Ni-Sama!" She said, relieved for once that he actually showed up on the right time and not at the wrong time.

"Rukia" his emotionless voice began "you, Kurosaki Ichigo and Kurosaki Kye are to come with me for the time being" "Kurosaki Kye!?" They both yelled, Byakuya nodded and began to walk off to see Kye.

Meanwhile Kye was being flooded with questions by Ichigo and Rukia's friends "how old are you?" Asked Keigo "seven" he answered "hmm, sixteen take seven is...WHOA! Ichigo and Rukia were parents when they were nine!" Yelled Keigo "IDIOT! You can't become a parent when your nine years old! Besides Ichigo and Kuchiki didn't know eachother at that age!" Yelled Tatsuki.

"_This is getting really boring"_ thought Kye, his eyes wandered around the area, hoping to see Ichigo and Rukia but instead he was greeted with someone else "uncle!" He yelled as a big grin broke out "Kye, you are to come with me" he stated, Kye imediately nodded _"anything to get me out of here"_ he thought as he ran of to join his uncle, mother and father.

Byakuya led them through the gate to Soul Society and went to the Kuchiki Manor. Once in the manor Byakuya stopped in an almost empty room, the only thing it had in it was a desk full of paper work.

"So are you going to tell us whats going on here?" Said Ichigo, Byakuya turned to face Ichigo then at Kye, Kye softly nodded "Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia" he began "six years from now you will connceived a child, a boy".

"Wait-what!?" Ichigo interupted "me and Rukia are going to have a kid?!" Rukia also had a shocked look on her face, Byakuya nodded, he pointed to the boy next to him "this is Kurosaki Kye, your son" he said cooly.

Their eyes shifted to the boy infront of them "I-i guess that explains why he looks like us" stuttered Rukia, Ichigo nodded. Then a thought came to mind _"that means me and Rukia had sex!_" Ichigo blushed at that thought.

Although he was embarrest about the thought it wasn't really the first time he thought of Rukia naked, usually when he went for cold showers he'd jerk off with Rukia in his mind, it was a lot easier than reading those Playboy or Zoo magazines cause those girls never appealed to him but Rukia was a different story, just seeing her in a bikini gave him a boner. A real big one.

"Ichigo?" Said Rukia breaking Ichigo's thoughts "uh, yeah?" He replied "you were zoning out there, are you ok?" She asked concerned "yeah i'm fine" he said.

"As I was saying, Kye will live with you for the time being, if you have any other questions ask him but for now save them for tomorrow" After Byakuya said that he sent them back into the real world. It was already dark, Rukia and Kye walked inside the Kurosaki residence, Rukia was too much in thought to notice that Ichigo was still outside.

"Rukia and I have a kid huh?" He said to himself, he then realised that his pants were feeling really tight, he looked down.

"Fuck".


	5. Silent Agreements And Confessions

**Author's Note**

**Hi everyone! First off I would like to say thankyou to everyone who has been reading my story but I would like to give out a huge thankyou to who has stuck with me from the start ^_^ if you like my story then you will certainly like 's stories.**

**Anywayz to start off this is my first fanfic so im kinda new to this thing so dont bite my head off if I do sumthing wrong, however if u notice I keep making the same mistake in every chapter that I havent picked up on then u can tell me so.**

**Sorry About The Late Update!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in anyway but I do own the character Kye ^_^**

Ichigo layed on his bed, looking at his pale white ceiling. The clock on his bedside read 6:45 AM, he figured he should get up and get ready for school soon but two people were on his mind...Well two midgets actually, _Rukia _and _Kye_.

A lot of questions went through his mind but not many answers came up. _Why is Kye here? How is Kye here? Is he from the future? What about Rukia?_ Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the last question, what about Rukia? Is she ok with this?

Ichigo was distrupted from his thinking when he heard his bedroom door open "Ichigo?" Ichigo's eyes widened "R-Rukia?" He stuttered.

"Uh hey, can I talk to you?" Ichigo slowly nodded, she walked over to sit on his bed, moving quietly so she doesn't wake Kye up.

There was an eerie silence after she sat down "are you ok with this?" She asked suddenly. Ichigo looked into her eyes, she looked into his, both searching for an answer "yeah" he said softly.

"Are you?" He asked, she nodded. A small smile tugged at his lips "good" he said, another silence occurred.

"Rukia?"

"Hmm?" She replied.

Her eyes widened in suprise as Ichigo brought his head down to hers, he could feel her breath fanning his lips.

He was about to close the gap until Rukia did it for him, it was nice and soft. He instinctively brought one arm snaking her waist and his other hand on her thigh.

Rukia brought her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her, a satisfied moan came from Ichigo's throat.

Their passionate kiss then led to a more heated one, Ichigo sought entrance by sucking on her lower lip then running his tongue along the line that seperates the top lip from the bottom lip, she wasn't going to let him in without a fight though.

Her hands went under his shirt, Ichigo almost gasped. She felt his muscles under her cool hands, a smile tugged at her lips as she ventured down lower, she stopped at the waist band on his sweat pants, Ichigo whimpered at the loss of movement "aw, what wrong Ichigo? Did you want me to go lower for you?" She whispered huskily.

Ichigo only nodded, Rukia smiled then looked at his alarm clock 6:50 AM. "Sorry Ichigo but we have to get ready for school" she softly, Ichigo made no movement to get up.

"Ichigo" she said again "we have to get ready for sch-"

"stuff school" he interupted as he bit down on her neck softly.

Rukia would have moaned if Kye wasn't sleeping on the futon next to bed.

"Ichigo" she whined again "fine" he said as he slowly made a move to get off of her "but just so you know" he began "your not getting out of it this afternoon". Rukia looked at his grinning face and smiled "we'll see" she replied.

As soon as school started it almost finished, leaving only the last lunch break and and unfortuantely Sex Ed left.

Kye looked around at the group he sat at, it consisted of his mother and father, that brown haired pervert, the air head girl and the dork that came over the other day, that weird girl who kept hugging the air head, the girl who kept beating up the girl who was hugging the air head, the macho man with brown skin, the guy who looked like a pinapple and had weird tattoos and the guy with black hair who was always on his phone.

"ah Kye-Chan, don't you have any lunch?" Asked Orihime (AKA-Airhead) Kye shook his head "would you like to try some of my lunch then?" She asked in a cheery voice, both Ichigo and Rukia choked on their lunch "ah, Kurosaki-Kun! Kuchiki-San! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Inoue, don't worry about Kye, I was gonna give him half of my lunch anyway" said Rukia who was still choking on some rice. Ichigo vigiously shook his head in agreement.

"oh are you sure? Because I just made this new recipe recently and i've been meaning to ask someone's opinion on it" Ichigo looked at the girl as if she was insane whilst Rukia put on her cheery school girl act and politely declined.

"So, whats everybody doing on the summer break?" Keigo perked up at the question "why, we should all go to the beach!" Tatsuki shook her head "nah I can't, I have another tornament coming up so I have to keep my training up".

"Aw, c'mon Tatsuki surely you can take sometime off from training" said Orihime with a slight pout "well I take it our lovely Orihime is going, anybody else? What about you Rukia?" Ichigo's eye twitched, he already knew what she was going to say "the beach?" Keigo nodded eagerly "hmm, I don't know Keigo".

"Shes not going"

Rukia looked up at Ichigo with a confused look. "Eh? What gives you the right to deny Rukia of the wonderful place called the beach?! Where the warm sun shines down on glistening tanned bodies of lovely women playing volley ball!"

Ichigo sighed "and this is why I'm not letting her go" Tatsuki smirked "feeling protective are ya Ichigo?" Ichigo glared at Tatsuki "what do you mean by that Tatsuki?" he asked, Tatsuki's smirk grew larger whilst Rukia gave the rest of her lunch to Kye.

"Are you worried that Kuchiki will get swept off her feet by another man?" Ichigo crossed his arms "I don't know what your talking bout" he replied simply.

Kye looked up at the boyish looking girl "my mum won't fall for just any guy, shes in love with my dad and thats that" he said as he too crossed his arms.

"M-mum?" Repeated Orihime.

"Dad?!" Yelled Tatsuki.

Everyone cringed at the sudden yell but everyone still held there shocked faces. They all looked at Ichigo and Rukia who were beat red with embarassment.

"Is that true Kuchiki, Kurosaki?" Asked Ishida, who wasn't really one to pry but he had to see if his assumption was true.

"Uh, well-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Can't you keep your trap shut about that?!" Ichigo yelled at Kye. A vein was about to pop on Kye's head "what is your problem!? I was sticking up for you! You should be grateful!" Kye screamed back.

"Sticking up for me?! You just made the situation worse you midget!" Now there was a vein popping on Rukia's head "don't call him a midget you baka!" She said as she hit him over the head.

"ow" said Ichigo.

Kye laughed "haha you got hit!" he taunted "that it!" Ichigo lunged for the boy and put him in a headlock "ugh, let go of me old man!" said Kye as he struggled to get free.

"Hey, watch who your calling old, boy!" Replied Ichigo, Rukia simply sighed however it kinda remind her of how Isshin and Ichigo act around each other.

"Uh, Rukia?"

Rukia looked to her right to see Renji. "Yes Renji?"

DING

There was the school bell signalling them that it was time for sex ed _"joy"_ thought Rukia. "Sorry Renji, what was that?"

"Uh, no its nothing" he said as he stood up and walked to the rest of the group who were walking off to class.

"Well that was weird" she said as she too walked off to class.

"Baka let go of me, mum has already left for class!" Yelled Kye as he tried to get free "yeah right, as if that would work!" said Ichigo who had the upper hand. "No, im serious they're gone!" Yelled Kye hoping it would get through his father's thick head, he was so glad he got his smart thinking from his mother.

"You just want me to turn the other way so you can get me off guard" Kye was beyond pissed now "get off me! I can't leave mum! I can't let it happen again!" He yelled as he started to glow of blue reiatsu.

"What the?" said Ichigo but it was too late to do anything as he was blown off by the humongous reiatsu.

Rukia sighed as she saw Ichigo come in, his clothes looking dirty and Kye had a big grin as if he felt proud of himself.

"what happened to you?"she asked Ichigo as he passed her "nothing" he replied. Rukia smiled knowing the reason_ "he doesn't want to admit he was beated by a kid"_ she giggled.

"Ok class time for your sex ed lesson" said the teacher as she held a box full of condoms. Kye looked at her weirdly as she handed out the small packages.

"Oh look Ichigo! It comes in strawberry!" Said Rukia as she held it to his face. Ichigo, who was now red tried to grab the silver packaging from her hand "thats not funny Rukia" he said.

"Yes it is, it matches you" she replied as she moved her arm away from his. "Do you even know what it is Rukia?" He asked.

"Um, something you eat? It has a flavour so it must be some sort of candy" Ichigo gave her the are you crazy look.

"What?"

He shook his head, "Rukia that isn't candy"

"it isn't?"

"no" he replied.

"Eh?! Kuchiki! Where did you get that hickey from?!" Asked the really shocked lesbian Chizuro.

Rukia's eyes widened as she remembered this morning's events and quickly clasped her hand around the mark.

"What are you talking about Chizuro-San? Theres no hickey" said Rukia in her overly sweet voice.

"Its ok Kuchiki-Chan, you don't have to hide anything from me! If you want I can soothe the pain for you, it must've been a terrible experience if that Kurosaki guy did it."

Ichigo's eye twitch "you know I'm sitting right here y'know" he said, he voice sounding as it it could kill.

"Oh I know I was just giving you a guilt trip, I mean how could you force yourself on poor Kuchiki-Chan here? She's so defenceless and vunerable" Chizuro said in an over acted tone.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes _"defenceless, yeah right"._

This was going to be one long day.


	6. The Camping Trip

"Ichigo! Pack your stuff, your friends will be here soon!" Yelled Isshin from down stairs "alright old man! Stop ordering me around!" Ichigo yelled back as he grabbed a few of his shirts from his cupboard.

How did this happen again? Oh thats right, his idiot of a father was talking to Keigo over the phone suggesting that the group of teenagers should camp out on the beach where sand flys could eat them to death.

"Ichigo, doesn't school finish next week?" Rukia asked as she watched Ichigo fold his clothes neatly in his bag.

"yeah" was his reply.

"So why are we camping out at the beach for a week when we have school?"

Ichigo kept fumbling with his clothes.

"Ichigo?" Rukia called.

"Its because my idiot of a father somehow convinced everyone's parents that it was ok to skip school and go to the beach" he replied, he stopped his fumbling then turned to her.

"What about you? Are you done packing yet?" Rukia nodded "yeah, I finished while you were fighting with your dad".

Ichigo raised an eyebrow "you got yourself ready that early? You must be eager to go" Rukia shrugged "it's better than looking at the same surroundings all the time" Ichigo nodded in agreement "yeah, it is".

"_Maybe this won't be so bad after all"_ .

--

"Ichigo, Kuchiki! Hurry up! We don't have all day" said Tatsuki from the driver's seat "yeah, yeah, were're coming" replied Ichigo as he packed the back of the van with his and Rukia's things. He hopped into the seat next to Rukia and Orihime.

Tatsuki put the key into the ignition and started the van. "Eh? When did you get your licence Tatsuki? Are you even 16 yet?" Asked Ichigo. "If you must know Ichigo, yes i'm 16 and yes I do have my licence, now if you wouldn't mind would you keep quiet so I can drive this thing?" Said Tatsuki in a voice which could kill.

"Uh, yeah sure" was Ichigo's reply, he didn't feel like dying just yet.

As Rukia stared at the objects being passed through the window her thoughts came to Kye. After all, they never did get to the bottom of why he was here in the first place. She wasn't sure if leaving him with Mr Kurosaki was alright, but Kye did seem happy to let them go.

Ichigo's eyes wandered around the van. He had to admit it was a pretty nice van. It had white velvet seats that wrapped at the edges of the van's inside instead of there being the usual 5 or seven seat van.

He noticed that on his left sat, Inoue. Then came Ishida, Chad, Keigo, Mizuro, Renji then Rukia on his right. He looked down at Rukia and saw that she was in deep in her thoughts so he didn't disturb her, he instead turned his attention to the small t.v. Hanging up on the van roof.

Orihime looked at Ichigo and her eyes saddened _"Kurosaki-Kun...I'm going to try and win your heart this week, sorry Kuchiki-San, but I have to do this"_ her eyes wondered to Rukia who looked to be in deep thought.

--

Meanwhile at the Kurosaki residence Kye was having 'family bonding time' with Isshin, Karin and Yuzu. They were currently playing a board game with Kye in the lead, followed by Karin then Isshin and finally Yuzu.

Kye and Karin held a bored expression, they're heads were held by they're palms. Both sighed simutaniously.

"Eh?! What was with that sigh! Isn't this fun?" Said a crazed Isshin. "No it isn't fun old man its boring me to death" said Karin, Kye nodded in agreement. Then an idea struck.

"How about we play down at the park and have a family bonding game of soccer!" Everybody look at eachother then smiled "Kurosaki soccer it is!" Yelled Isshin as he rose his index finger high in the air. "Now thats what i'm talking about" said Karin with a grin "I'll pack lunches!" Shouted Yuzu.

--

"Ahhh, at last were're here! Surrounded by sand the colour of gold and water clear as glass! Don't you think it's wonderful Rukia?"Announced Keigo.

"Its a wonderful place Keigo" she replied, Renji stared at her from a distance. "So where are we setting camp?" Asked a cheery Orihime, she secretly hoped that she would be able to share a tent with Ichigo.

"We'll go somewhere where the tide won't get us" said Tatsuki "well here should be just fine then"said Ichigo as he looked around the area, Tatsuki nodded.

"So whos sharing a tent with who?" Asked Mizuro "I guess that up to you guys, one tent can hold up to 2 to 3 people" said Tatsuki as she and Renji emptied the van along with Chad.

"How many tents do you have?" Ishida asked.

"Four"

"So two to a tent and one group may have to have three" Ichigo looked at Rukia and Rukia nodded "then Rukia and I will share a tent" Ichigo spoke "eh?! Who said you could share a tent with her?!" Yelled Renji "she did so why does it matter to you!?"Ichigo yelled back. Both men face to face with angered faces and maybe..._Jealousy _showing_?_

In the end it was Tatsuki who did the pairing.

ChadxIshidaxRenji

TatsukixOrihime

MizuroxKeigo

IchigoxRukia

"Man, I really wish you wouldn't put crosses inbetween our names" said Ichigo as he read the piece of paper.

"Huh? Why not?" Asked Tatsuki.

"Cause it looks like those pairings, you know how anime fans put the cross in between the two names and that was they're favourite couple for the anime, my sister Yuzu does it and you would be surprised by all the stuff she can find on the internet, she actually likes that Naruto pairing naruxsaku? I think thats what its called" said Ichigo.

"So that means Chad, Ishida and Abari are having a threesome? Eww, thats gross! But I would kinda expect it from Ishida" said Keigo.

"Eh?! What was that! I'll should kill you for your insolence!" Yelled Ishida.

"I'll help ya" said Renji.

"Uh, c'mon guys it was only a joke!" Said Keigo as he held his hands in the air in defence.

Ichigo sighed as he saw the sight in front of him, "that Keigo, he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut".

--

About half an hour passed and everyone was able to put their tents up successfully. Rukia looked up at the sky. The sun was setting and the clouds were pink and orange.

"Hey you ok?" Renji asked as he headed towards her.

"yeah" she replied.

"The sunsets here kinda remind you of Rukongai, doesn't it?" Said Renji as he stared up into the sky, Rukia's lips shapped into a smile.

"Yeah".

--

Ichigo was helping everybody unload the swags, food and other baggage. As he was doing so, he noticed Rukia was looking at the sunset with Renji, a scowl instantly came across his face.

"Kurosaki-Kun!" Yelled Orihime, snapping Ichigo's face away from Rukia and Renji. "Oh, hey Inoue, whats up?" He asked, she blushed.

"N-nothing much, I was just wondering if you needed any help".

Ichigo looked at her then looked back at Rukia, who's hair was being ruffled by Renji. Orihime followed his eyes and saw Rukia and Renji as well.

"Wow, I never noticed before but Kuchiki-San and Abari-Kun are really close aren't they?" She said as she still looked at the two.

Ichigo didn't say anything. He just kept his eyes glued to them, his scowl looking more sharper than before.

--

"Renji stop mucking around! We should help everybody unpack!" Rukia said as she tried to fix her dishevled hair.

"Yeah, yeah" he said as he waved a hand at her while retreating.

Rukia sighed. "He never changes".

--

Once everything had been set up everyone gathered around the camp fire eating canned food. "Isn't this wonderful! We get an extra week off school!" Said Keigo, everybody silently agreed.

Ichigo looked over to see Rukia sitting next to Renji and talking about old times. His scowl grew. Tatsuki noticed this, she followed Ichigo's eyes and noticed he was looking at Rukia. A smirk played at her lips.

"_its going to be fun to watch Ichigo all riled up over nothing"._

_**Authors Note:**_

_**ooh whats Tatsuki gunna do? Your going to have to wait for the next chapter. Anyway people, sorry for the late chapter its just that school has started back up again and its my last year so I wanna get good grades lol. I hope this chapter was long enough for you guys, I try to make them longer on each chapter. Ok anyways tell me what you think ok?**_


End file.
